


baby come and get it

by LilGreenMochi (AkiSutaHatter)



Series: Yuta Fic Collection [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Literally this is just porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, i guess, inspired by Johnny in the misfit video, they fuck on a car that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSutaHatter/pseuds/LilGreenMochi
Summary: There were three things that were guaranteed to get Yuta’s blood pumping.One of the three things is Johnny, after a rap battle, sweating and sparkling with the feeling of victory.And sue Yuta, but he's a simple man.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Yuta Fic Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004838
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	baby come and get it

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the misfit track video and the only thing i could think was "i want johnny in that outfit to rail yuta on the hood of that jeep" so. i wrote that. it's pure filth, please don't judge me
> 
> title is from johnny's verse in misfit
> 
> huge thank u to my biffle clare (@thesolomneyed) for being an amazing beta!! i wouldn't finish most of my fics without ur support ily <3

There were three things that were guaranteed to get Yuta’s blood pumping.

The first was when he was playing football. Beyond the basic physiological response to exercise, his blood thrummed with energy when he played. The feeling of elation that came with every goal, the grass against his legs when he slid and the sweat running down his back – every part of it set all of his senses alight. Yuta felt so grounded, so present in his body when he played. And then there was after, so many joyful evenings spent with his friends and teammates eating fried chicken and drinking cheap beer, thriving in each other’s company.

The second was when his dance crew won a battle. His own dance style was compact and fast, always moving on the balls of his feet, leaping and moving with power and precision as the beat of whatever music was playing sent electricity coursing through his veins. And then, when the battle was over, there was so much residual energy still pulsing through him that he would drag Johnny, his 6ft1 sex god boyfriend, away from their friends to the overwhelming sound of wolf-whistles and catcalls and towards their bedroom. Those nights, Yuta would shove Johnny down onto the bed and ride him hard and fast until they were a breathless, sweating heap on top of the mattress. When he felt that way – on top of the world, like he could do anything at all – Yuta loved to make Johnny come apart at the seams. They’d never been shy about exploring their kinks, and when Yuta was high off a win he loved nothing more than to tie Johnny down and take his pleasure on Johnny’s cock. The most fun nights were when Yuta used every part of Johnny’s body to make himself cum over and over again while never quite getting the bigger man to his peak, making him hold out until he was begging, cursing, grunting. Once, Johnny had pulled so hard against the handcuffs that he’d actually bent part of the metal of their headboard, and _god_ that had been so hot that Yuta had thought about it when getting off for _weeks_.

The third…

Well.

Tonight was a night for the third kind of blood pumping.

Yuta shifted in the passenger seat of Johnny’s Jeep, body twitching with nervous energy as he waited for Johnny to get them home.

Johnny had won tonight’s rap battle. It wasn’t the first time, not by far, but everyone on the circuit had been really bringing it recently and it had been a while. But tonight, blond locks falling sexily into his eyes and shirt sticking to his muscles with sweat, Johnny had owned that cage. The blue flames emblazoned on his sleeves had seemed to flicker and flare with every bar he spit, matched only by the fire in his eyes. Their friends had happily conceded defeat tonight, Hendery slapping Johnny on the back encouragingly with a promise to get him back next time.

The thing is that Yuta thinks his boyfriend is hot all the time, but he’s particularly hot in some scenarios. One of those times is when Johnny is verbally destroying someone in a rap battle, and Yuta had been smiling so wide the entire time that his cheeks were almost aching with it. In fact, the only time he’d taken his eyes off Johnny the whole time was when he’d shot an encouraging grin and a thumbs up to his favourite little dongsaeng, Mark, when he’d made it through another round of the battle.

Yuta also thought that Johnny was _insanely_ hot while he was driving. And in this particular moment, behind the wheel of his suped-up Jeep with the rose-gold light of the fading sun shining off his chains and the glistening skin visible on his chest, Johnny was the most beautiful thing Yuta had ever seen.

He was so distracted by looking at Johnny’s face (and his chest, Yuta’s not ashamed to admit that he’s thirsty) that he didn’t notice that Johnny wasn’t taking them their usual route back to their cosy apartment until they were slowing down on an empty road that led to the edge of a cliff overlooking the nearby beach. The entire area surrounding their car was full of trees, effectively hiding them from the view of the main road.

Yuta raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile tugging at his lips as he turned to face Johnny fully. “You didn’t bring me out here to murder me, right?”

Johnny laughed. “Oh trust me, what I have in mind is far better. C’mon.” He swung open the drivers side door and hopped down, making his way around to the passenger side as Yuta stepped out. As soon as both of Yuta’s feet were planted on the dusty ground, Johnny had him pressed up against the side of the car, both hands fisted in Yuta’s long blonde locks. Yuta’s arms went straight to wrap around the taller man’s neck, already moaning and whimpering as Johnny’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. A few moments of kissing and Yuta was already desperate for more, hands trailing their way down Johnny’s chest and stroking across his abs before wrapping around his belt loops and pulling their hips together.

Johnny reached down immediately, catching Yuta’s delicate wrists and pinning his arms against the door. The smirk on the American’s lips was infuriatingly sexy, spit-slick and rosy as they were after their passionate make-out session.

“Uh-uh baby, don’t try and rush me. You’re gonna take what I give you, when I give it to you. Right, gorgeous?”

Yuta shivered, but couldn’t stop the wide smile from breaking out across his face. Johnny’s breath hitched at the expression, eyes softening. Yuta’s smile could bring a grown man to his knees, and had on multiple occasions.

Yuta winked, making a cursory attempt to free himself from Johnny’s grip and enjoying the powerless feeling that came with being unable to escape. “Whatever you want, handsome.”

“Oh, you might regret that one, baby.” Johnny’s smirk returned, stronger this time, as he pulled hard on Yuta’s wrists and sent the Japanese man stumbling forward against his chest. He pulled his boyfriend around to the front of the car, pressing him up against the hood and pulling at his shirt.

“If you want me naked all you have to do is ask, Johnny.” Yuta said, still not quite willing to give up the teasing tone as he pulled his shirt up and off over his head. Once it was off, he ruffled his hair and gave the taller man a rakish smile.

Johnny growled, eyes darkening as he gripped Yuta’s hips and spun the slender man around. One hand deftly popped the button on his jeans and the other pushed them down over the curve of Yuta’s ass, taking his boxers with them. “I’m not asking, babydoll. Not tonight. Bend over the hood now, stick your ass up for me.”

Yuta shivered, feeling the words roll over him, almost pressing him down themselves with their weight. He did as he was told, lifting himself up on his tiptoes and pressing the tips of his sneakers into the dust as he bowed his back and wiggled his ass slightly, looking back over his shoulder with a teasing grin. “So, now you have me at your mercy, what are you gonna do with me?”

In lieu of a response, Johnny smacked Yuta’s ass _hard,_ letting out a pleased hum at the way it bounced under his hand. “Did you clean yourself today?”

Yuta sucked in a breath as the implications of the question hit him and he nodded furiously. “Yes, yes, I did, Johnny _please._ ”

He could almost hear the self-satisfied smile in Johnny’s voice. “Please what, babydoll?”

Yuta whined and rolled his hips back enticingly, but only got another spank for his troubles.

“Talk to me, baby. Please what?”

Yuta pressed his face into his folded forearms, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the heat that flooded him at the embarrassment. “Please, Johnny, eat me out.”

“My pleasure, darling.” Johnny said, a deep chuckle rumbling up from his chest, before he flicked out his tongue and licked Yuta’s rim. Yuta whimpered and whined, pressing his hips back as Johnny began to fuck him rhythmically with his tongue, squeezing the lithe man’s ass cheeks and pinching at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Yuta pressed his palms flat against the hood of the car, the heated metal doing nothing to help calm the fire flooding through his veins.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good, Johnny!” Yuta jerked his hips back and moaned, reaching back to bury one hand in Johnny’s hair. It was always surprising how soft it felt between his fingertips, considering how many times it had been bleached. Yuta pulled slightly and Johnny growled in response, pulling away from Yuta’s now wet and open hole to grab his wrist again. Johnny wrenched Yuta’s arm up, pinning his wrist against the small of his back and chuckling at the smaller man’s whimper.

“Wrong move, baby. You know the rules – I win, I call the shots. I decide how good you feel, and when you get to feel better. Nod if you understand, babydoll.” Johnny leaned forward to murmur in his boyfriend’s ear, enjoying the way the pinned man squirmed under him. He loved how small Yuta felt like this, how easily he submitted.

When Yuta nodded, his words completely lost at this point, Johnny grinned and gripped those slender hips again, hard enough to leave bruises as he flipped Yuta onto his back.

Yuta could see the way Johnny’s expression clouded over with lust, and he preened a little at the attention. Johnny had told him how good he looked in the middle of sex that he could almost picture himself – eyes glassy, lips red and swollen, chest heaving as he panted with arousal. He could feel how heated his skin was, flushed pink all the way down his neck, unable to stop his hips from making aborted little thrusts against the air as Johnny pushed his was between Yuta’s spread legs.

Knowing that Johnny’s eyes were firmly glued to him was gratifying in its own way, but Yuta was glad to be able to see Johnny again. The heat of the evening had made him a little sweaty, and his chest was practically glowing beneath his open shirt; he’d been spending even more time in the gym as of late, and Yuta was probably even happier with the results than Johnny. Johnny’s hair was in his eyes, a little wild and messy from Yuta’s fingers, and his pupils were blown wide with lust as he looked down at the younger’s writhing form. Johnny tore his eyes away long enough to dig into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out one of the packets of lube that they both carried around for occasions when they were both just too fucked up on each other to make it home before they needed to work out some of their energy.

“I’m gonna get you all wet and open for me, babydoll, and then you’re gonna take my cock until you’re screaming my name. Got that?” It was a rhetorical question, Yuta knew, but he still nodded frantically.

“Fuck, please, I need your fingers in me _right now_!” He whined, his words slurring slightly as his mind went hazy with arousal when Johnny’s fingers slid over his hole teasingly. One, then two, then three fingers worked their way in in rapid succession, maddeningly avoiding his prostate until Yuta was spread wide and begging for it.

Then Johnny stroked his fingers directly over that spot and Yuta threw his head back, a guttural cry of pleasure working its way up his throat and out past his bitten lips.

Yuta let out another whorish moan, this one tinged with disappointment as Johnny drew his fingers out. The emptiness he was feeling had him reaching out to the bigger man, grasping at anything he could reach. One hand planted itself square in the middle of Johnny’s broad, hard chest, the other clutching at his chains and pulling him down so that they were chest to chest.

Johnny laughed, leaning in closer to press kisses against Yuta’s gasping lips as he pressed his cock into him. “That’s it, babydoll, taking me in so good.”

Yuta wailed and scraped his nails against Johnny’s pec, and suddenly moans were being punched out of him with every hard thrust. Johnny’s cock was long and thick and pressed directly against Yuta’s prostate as Johnny’s hips snapped forward punishingly.

Yuta could feel himself bouncing up the hood with each powerful thrust, whimpers and moans breaking past his lips. He spread his legs wider, accommodating Johnny’s massive frame with ease.

“Johnny, ah – fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, right there baby, please!” Yuta let go of Johnny’s chains and instead wrapped his hand around the back of the taller man’s neck, pulling him down for another desperate kiss. It was less of a kiss and more panting messily into each other’s mouths as Johnny’s thrusts became more erratic, deeper and harder until Yuta could hardly tell where he ended and Johnny began.

“You’re doing so good for me, babydoll, taking my cock like a good little bitch. Gonna fill you up and leave you dripping until we get home, then I’m gonna fuck you again until you pass out.” Johnny promised, biting at Yuta’s lower lip.

That sent Yuta careening over the edge, crying out Johnny’s name as he spilled all over their stomachs. Johnny only lasted a few more seconds, the feeling of Yuta’s ass spasming around his cock too much to bear for more than a couple of thrusts. He came hard, plunging himself into the smaller man and holding there for a few moments as both of them came down from their orgasmic highs.

Yuta blinked his eyes open, unaware of when he’d closed them, and grinned up at Johnny as he pushed his sweaty hair away from his face. “Fuck, I’m definitely gonna need you to rail me on your car more often. That was hot.”

Johnny laughed, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and gently wiping Yuta’s tummy clean. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. Tonight seemed like the best opportunity.”

Yuta nodded, too tired to do anything but agree. He let his head flop back as Johnny carefully pulled Yuta’s skinny jeans up over his ass. “My legs don’t work anymore, you fucked me too hard and now I’ll never walk again.”

Johnny hummed his agreement, leaning over Yuta with a smile and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll just carry you everywhere. If you’re already in my arms, it’ll be easier to put you wherever I want. There are more places than my car that I want to see you bent over.”

And honestly, that sounded pretty great to Yuta.


End file.
